


Dancing On My Own

by ourjustqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bar, Break Up, CRYING IN THE CLUB, Cheating, Cheating Dean Winchester, Clubbing, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crying Dean Winchester, Dirty Dancing, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fighting in the club, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/References Self Confidence Issues, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Song Lyrics, bar/pub, implied/referenced alcohol, implied/referenced self-esteem issues, pub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourjustqueen/pseuds/ourjustqueen
Summary: It looks like you are going home alone tonight.





	Dancing On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something that I wrote some time in July 2015. Hope you enjoy it :)

**_Somebody said you got a new friend. Does she love you better than I can?_ **

You and Dean had something special, something that’s worth fighting for- or at least that’s what you thought. Dean had left earlier to go the bar by himself and you thought you would get all dressed up and go down there and surprise him. The bar Dean went to was more of a club than anything.

As you entered you immediately saw Dean - but with someone else, another girl? And she had her hands all over him.

You began to wonder what he thought of her: did he think she was more beautiful? Smart? Brave? Pretty? And how did she feel towards him? Did she have the same strong feelings you had towards him?

Love, that’s how you felt about Dean - Love.

**_There’s a big black sky over my town. I know where you’re at I bet she’s around._ **

You stood there, astonished. Were you imagining it? Or was this actually happening?

**_And yeah I know it’s stupid, but I just gotta see if for myself._ **

You know this was Dean’s choice and you **had** to see it with your own eyes.

**_I’m in the corner watching you kiss her._ **

You took a seat in an empty booth at the corner of the bar and watched them. That was supposed to be you: how he smiled at her; how he held her; how he kissed her. That was supposed to be you.

But it wasn’t.

**_And I’m right over here why don’t you see me?_ **

You were literally a few feet away from him but he didn’t see you. Why? He had found someone else.

_And I’m giving it my all but I’m not the girl you’re taking home._

After all the times you tried so hard to express how you felt towards him were now wasted. Sam knew how you felt and even he tried to help you but it still didn’t work.

Tears built up in your eyes as your mind started to wander - maybe, maybe you and Dean were just not meant to be…

**_I keep dancing on my own._ **

It looks like you were going home alone tonight.

 

**_Stilettos and broken bottles_ **

A man with a broken bottle clutched tightly in hand swung it towards Dean - probably because he wanted the girl he was with. Despite probably being drunk, Dean narrowly dodged to blow. Before things had time to escalate, the man was already being held back by his arms. That shows that girls like her could get any guy they wanted however, girls like you couldn’t even get the guy they liked.

**_I’m spinning around in circles._ **

Soon, you realised that the relationship you and Dean was going absolutely nowhere, almost as if it was going in circles.

 

**_So far away but still so near._ **

It was like he was in a completing different universe but he was right there. You had had enough of this. You drank the last of your beer and got up from your seat.

**_The lights come on, the music dies._ **

You began to walk over to Dean. Should you forgive him? Or should you not? He has probably done this countless times  before- having meaningless flings and one-night stands and then going back to you and Sam pretending like nothing ever happened. Maybe you fell in love with the wrong Winchester?

**_But you don’t see me standing here._ **

Then Dean turned around; realisation dawned in his brain. Instantly, his expression switched from a smile, having a really good time, to shock. He didn’t even know you were here.

“Y/N…”

**_I just came to say goodbye._ **

“Goodbye Dean.”

You thought you saw a tear run down the side of his cheek and you so desperately wanted to hold him but you couldn’t. Because you turned and ran, ran away. To where? You didn’t know - and didn’t care. You got in your car and drove away leaving him alone. He deserved to live with this; he deserved to live with not seeing you ever again. You drove far away not wanting to be seen again by Dean, the guy that you had always loved.

You drove away and left him, never to be seen again.


End file.
